


Submission

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint asks Tony for a session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

“On your knees with your hands behind your back, pet,” Tony gruffly ordered.

Clint sank to his knees on the concrete floor. He rested his hands in the small of his back.

The handcuffs felt cold against his wrists as they were slipped on. He tried to remain calm as he heard them snick shut.

The sound brought back bad memories. Memories of being arrested for crimes that he had never committed, but he shoved them into the back of his mind.

Clint had asked for this because he needed it and he wouldn’t do anything to disappoint his Master.


End file.
